Mother Knows Best
by Jainaxox
Summary: As sixteen-year old Pearl Fey makes one final visit to her mother, she realizes that while mothers might not always know what's best, they should at least be given the benefit of the doubt. Implied Trucy/Pearl


"Okay, Pearly, this is it. Are you nervous?"

The brown haired girl in question gave a groan in response as she apprehensively stared up at the large blue building in front of her. Even without the sign, Pearl Fey could tell the building was a prison from the dismal, gloomy aura it gave off. The girl shivered, wishing she had put on a heavier coat instead of just her training robes.

"Mystic Maya, are you sure you can't come in with me?"

The twenty-six year old woman standing beside her laughed good-naturedly as she put a comforting hand on Pearl's shoulder. Unlike her younger cousin, whose simple outfit consisted of different shades of lavender, Maya was decked in an indigo kimono with a black shawl with silver trimming thrown over it. Even without the red pendent proclaiming her status as the Master of Kurain village, the strong and graceful way Maya carried herself, Pearl thought, was enough to convince outsiders that she held some kind of high standing.

"Pearly, you know I can't do that. Aunt Morgan requested for you and you alone. Besides, I doubt she'd be happy to see me alive and well, not to mention the Master of Kurain village."

Maya gave a small laugh, but Pearl could tell that there was pain underneath it. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that passerby's were staring at the two strangely dressed women standing in front of the prison. A long time ago, such odd stares would have made Pearl feel self-conscious, but after being through so much she realized that the opinions of strangers held little importance.

"But what if she tries something?" blurted Pearl. "The last time I spoke to her was seven years ago. She manipulated me! All just because she wanted…" Pearl trailed off, bringing her thumb to her lip and biting it nervously. It was an old habit she had from when she was a child, but she was never able to get away from it, no matter how hard she tried. Maya gave Pearl a kind, knowing smile.

"You're sixteen now, Pearly. Back then Aunt Morgan used you because you didn't know any better. Now you're more aware, not to mention a stronger person." Maya gave Pearl's shoulder a tight squeeze.

"I don't feel any stronger," muttered Pearl, staring up at the prison. If it were even possible, the building seemed to grow even larger."If anything, I feel even weaker now than when I was a kid."

"Me and Trucy would have to disagree with you," Maya replied, smiling. Pearl's head whipped around to look at her cousin at the mention of her friend's name. "You know, it took a lot of convincing to get her to stay in school instead of standing here with you like I am. I'm sure if she was here she'd probably put her hands on her hips and tell you that you won't know how things will turn out unless you take a chance."

"That sounds like Trucy," said Pearl, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. Desperately wanting to change the topic, she looked her cousin in the eye. "But I'm not the only one here who has to do something she isn't looking forward to. Today's your talk with Mr. Nick, isn't it?"

Maya's gaze fell to the ground as Pearl bit her lip, wishing she didn't say anything. For seven years, Phoenix Wright never visited Kurain village or showed any acknowledgement that the name "Fey" meant anything to him. Although Pearl didn't know all the details, Phoenix Wright was disbarred in a case seven years ago and, for some reason, cut off all contact with his old friends. At Maya's wishes, Pearl didn't press into the matter back then no matter how much she wanted to. But with adolescence comes teenage rebellion, and Pearl slowly but surely managed to gather information regarding the case and disbarment. Although Pearl usually was one to yield to rules and regulations, she would not have changed what she did. It was how she met Trucy, after all, and what eventually led to Phoenix and Maya's newfound reconciliation.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No worries, Pearly. It's about time we finally talked about this. After seven years, he better be ready ready to talk to Maya Fey!" She paused for a moment. "The real one, that is."

Pearl felt her cheeks turn red as she looked at the ground. "I just wanted everything to go back to normal," she mumbled, refusing to meet her cousin's eye. "I thought that if I sent him those Steel Samurai DVD's pretending to be you, then it would be like nothing ever happened."

"It's not a problem, Pearly. Really, it's not!"

The loud ring of church bells interrupted the girl's thoughts as their eyes turned from each other to the church across the street. It was three' O'clock.

"Yikes! Pearly, Aunt Morgan told you to come sharply at three! You know how she's like when someone arrives late…"

"I know, I know," Pearl sighed. "I guess I should go in…"

Maya grabbed Pearl closer to her and gave the girl a tight embrace. "Don't get nervous about this," she whispered kindly into Pearl's ear. "No matter what else she may be, she's still your mother. Call me on your cell phone when you want to be picked up, okay?" Pearl nodded.

Reluctantly letting go of her older cousin, Pearl slowly made her way to the door. Giving Maya one last pleading look, Pearl opened the door and entered the prison.

The inside of the building was about as appealing as the outside. A fading coat of white paint covered the chipped walls, and stiff-looking blue chairs were shoved against the walls. A small, decaying potted plant was plopped by the door; a feeble attempt to make the reception area look somewhat inviting. Pearl looked ahead at the receptionist sitting behind a small desk. She looked about thirty, with brown, curly hair and long red nails. Aside from a small stack of papers shoved carelessly to the side and a small microphone, the only thing on the desk was a bottle of red nail polish that the woman was currently applying. Pearl tentatively walked up to the desk.

"Umm, excuse me," Peal began. The receptionist appeared not to have heard her, concentrating on her nails instead. "Excuse me, miss."

"I heard ya the first time, kid. What is it that you want? Are you here for something school related?"

Pearl blinked, inwardly bristling at the remark. "I'm here to see a prisoner. Her name is Morgan Fey. I called the prison a few days ago and they said it was okay if I made this visit. I have a letter, if you want to see it."

Pearl rustled through the pockets of her robes before pulling out a beige envelope. The receptionist briefly glanced at it before turning back to her nails. She gave her nails a soft blow, making Pearl scrunch up her nose at the smell of the nail polish. After a few seconds, the woman gave an annoyed sigh and pushed the button by the microphone. Leaning her head closer to the black device, the woman spoke into it: "Meekins, come to the reception desk. Now."

As if on cue, Pearl heard the sound of bumbling footsteps coming from the hall to the right. A scrawny, excitable looking man appeared in front of the desk, panting. Pearl was startled to see the man appear so suddenly, and was about to ask him if he was alright when the receptionist interrupted her train of thought.

"This kid wants to see Morgan Fey. You know, the kimono lady in solitary confinement? She's got a letter saying that it's all right. Bring this kid to her, will ya?"

The man brought his two fingers to his forehead as if saluting. "I will not let you down, Miss Angie! I will walk this girl to Miss Fey's cell until-"

"Yea, yea, whatever. Just hurry up."

Meekins shut his mouth before nodding at Angie and turning to look at Pearl. "Miss Fey's cell is right this way, Miss! Try not to make eye contact with the other prisoners. I had to learn the hard way." Meekins gulped, eyes falling to the ground. Pearl felt a twinge of sympathy for the man.

"Can you please lead me to Morgan Fey's cell? I can hear your story as we go there, if you want." In all honesty, Pearl did not need an escort to see her mother. It may have been seven years since she last came here, but Pearl still remembered those visits as if they were only seven days ago.

"It will be my honor and privilege as a security guard in this here facility to tell you my story." Meekins gave Pearl a salute as Angie rolled her eyes from behind him. "This way, please!"

Although Pearl offered to hear Meekins's story, she was barely paying him any attention as she followed the man through the hall and past the cells of various inmates. It was always strange, Pearl thought, that visitors were allowed to actually visit the prisoners from their cells instead of simply through a glass window. But after a case two months ago in which a man illegally recorded a conversation with an inmate in order to gain an edge in the trial, the state of California was considering abolishing cell visitations altogether.

_That's probably why Mother wanted to speak with me now instead of waiting a little while longer. She said in her letter that she had about three more months. I guess she figured it would be best to get this conversation over and done with in case the new law gets passed._

As the hallways seemed to become darker, and Meekin's voice more grating, Pearl's thoughts began to drift towards the man who was indirectly responsible for the prison visitation controversy: Phoenix Wright.

_I wonder how Mystic Maya is doing right now. I think everything should be okay…he' still Mr. Nick, after all. Even if he does use illegal evidence like the videos, he's still the same person…isn't he? Just with slightly looser morals. And besides, he raised Trucy, and she's looking for a new mother, so maybe after all this time Mr. Nick and Mystic Maya could finally…_

Pearl was interrupted from her inner musings as Meekins's shrill voice took on a higher note, causing Pearl to give a slight jump.

"And then the man roared at me! He actually roared, just like a tiger! I was so afraid and I didn't know what to do! I considered calling for backup but then I remembered that my father always told me a man must stand his ground, so I…."

"Good sir, I believe that is enough. I requested to have a private conversation with my daughter, if I remember correctly. Now, if you please…"

The woman's cultured voice seemed to drip like honey, but to Pearl, it was more akin to vinegar. The hairs on the back of her neck seemed to stand on end as she tried to quench the feeling of nervousness that was forming in her stomach.

_I don't remember the walk ending this quickly…_

Pearl slowly turned as she looked at the woman she once called "Mother" from behind bars. She was standing like some sort of exotic queen, full of poise and grace in a black kimono with her sleek black hair pulled together in a traditional Japanese style. Although the cell itself was relatively small, it reflected the woman inhabiting it. Scrolls with different kanji and vivid paintings were hung on the otherwise dreary grey walls, bringing color and character to them. An intricately designed rug with the sun and the moon woven into it was spread out across the floor, concealing nearly all the grey cement. Two red and black chairs were situated on opposite sides of the room facing one another. In the middle of the cell was a small wooden table was a white teapot with a flowery design engrained in it next to two cups with the same pattern. Overall, her room hadn't change from the last time Pearl entered it seven years ago.

"Yes ma'am!" Meekins gave the woman in the cell a salute with one hand as he rummaged through his pocket with another. Pulling out a shiny brass key, the security guard fumbled with the lock on the cell until it finally opened. "I was ordered to stand by the hallway in case of an emergency, Miss, so if there's any trouble just give me a holler." The door to the cell was swung open as Pearl was ushered inside the cell. Meekins did nothing to quench Pearl's feeling of anxiousness as he shut the door and clicked the 

lock close. Now the girl felt as if _she_ was the prisoner, and the woman standing a few feet from her was the executioner. "I will stand by waiting for your call without fail!" Giving one last salute, the security guard hurried out of the hall and down the corner, where he was apparently waiting in case something was to go wrong.

Pearl gulped, feeling as if she were a lamb thrown in a lion's den. She looked over at her mother, who was standing with an unreadable expression on her face. Pearl did not believe her mother would actually attack her or anything of that nature, but the sheer fact that visitors were allowed to visit convicted criminals, even _murderers_, in their cells was simply ridiculous.

_No matter how ridiculous it is, I'm still glad I'm able to visit like this instead of behind bars or glass. Even if I'm nervous, I still need to speak to her face-to-face. Almost like she's still my mother, and we're sitting in a room talking together. Like she never plotted to kill her own niece…_

Pearl took a deep breath as she stared at her mother, who was eyeing her up and down as if taking in every detail. Subconsciously straitening her back, Pearl wondered if she should be the first one to speak. Her thoughts were answered as Morgan opened her mouth.

"It's been a while, Pearl."

"Yes it has, Mother." Pearl tried to imitate the pristine coolness of her mother's voice, but failed.

"Sit down. I do not believe it is fitting for our final conversation to consist of you standing by the door as if ready to bolt out at any second. Not that you could do that even if you tried, of course."

Pearl shuffled over to where the black chair was and sat down. To Pearl's surprise, it was unexpectedly comfortable. Morgan daintily walked towards the table and picked up the white teapot.

"I do hope your taste in tea hasn't changed. You still like Ginseng, correct?"

Pearl swallowed. "Yes…I still like it." Morgan gave a nod, as if satisfied, before slowly pouring the liquid in one of the white cups. The silence hung in the room as if tangible, as Pearl searched her mind for something to say. There were so many things she wanted to confront her mother about, but actually putting them into words was the challenging part. After filling the cup to the brim, Morgan walked towards Peal carefully and deliberately. The older woman stopped in front of her before leaning to give the girl the cup. Purposely avoiding touching her hands, Pearl grabbed the bottom of the cup and pulled it from her mother's hands and into her lap. "Thank you," she mumbled.

Morgan simply gave Pearl a smile, but whether it was genuine or not, Pearl couldn't tell. The woman turned around and walked slowly towards the chair on the opposite side of the room before sitting down. She folded her hands on her lap as she looked at her daughter.

"To be completely frank, I was not sure if you would arrive or not."

Pearl took a sip of tea, ignoring its warmth. She wasn't sure exactly how to respond, so she decided it was best to just answer honestly. "I wasn't going to, but Mystic Maya told me it would be best if I did."

Morgan's lips pursed, but she opted not to say anything. Pearl blinked in surprise. Usually this is where her mother's face would darken as she'd start cursing the Master, Kurain, and fate in general.

"I see. Even on your mother's deathbed, you still do not wish to see her. Although I can see why you would choose not to, it still disheartens me."

"You can't blame me, can you?" asked Pearl, emotion beginning to seep through her voice. "You tried to have Mystic Maya, the future _Master_, killed!"

"I am aware of that, Pearl. I regret the fact that I involved you in my petty scheme for revenge. But we're not here to talk about Mystic Maya."

Pearl blinked again, flabbergasted. A part of her wanted to drop the topic and move on, but the other part of her warned her that it was one of Morgan's tricks. "I don't understand."

Morgan gave Pearl a small, knowing smile, not unlike what she used to do when Pearl was a child. "It's been seven years since I orchestrated the plot to kill my sister's daughter. Seven years since you refused to ever speak with me again. And yet here we are, speaking together once again. I do not plan on soiling this opportunity by bringing up memories of _her_."

Pearl stared at the woman in front of her as if she were a different person. She knew that Morgan still disliked Maya, that much was apparent, but the pure loathing seemed to have evaporated, leaving a residue of self-pity and mild irritation. Morgan took Pearl's silence as a cue to continue talking. "I will admit that, after seven long years of reflection, it was wrong of me to try to act on my vengeful impulses. As much as I dislike the main branch, the way I went about it was…not the best. I was petty, shallow, and driven by a desire for revenge. A desire so strong that I even used my two daughters as pawns in my scheme. For that, I admit I was in the wrong."

"I don't believe you," Pearl blurted out. This was just one of Morgan's mind games. It had to be. She was just trying to gain sympathy from her youngest daughter by telling her what she wanted to hear. "You always hated Mystic Misty and the main branch. You can't just change so quickly!"

Morgan gave a light sigh, as if disappointed. "It was hardly "quickly," Pearl. I had seven years to reflect on my misdeeds before hearing of this disgusting sickness inside of me. Seven years was enough time for that good sir, Phoenix Wright, to lose his badge, correct?" Morgan chuckled lightly as she saw Pearl's surprised expression. "You'd be amazed what information one could find from behind steel bars. Yes, I heard of his fall from grace, though I cannot say I am terribly upset because of it. Regardless, I called you here because I wanted to speak with you one last time. I'm curious as to how you're doing, and where you plan on going in life."

Pearl stared at her mother warily. Was it truly possible for someone to change so much? She thought of Mystic Maya and Mr. Nick. Although Maya never lost the spunk and spirit she had when she was nineteen, the young Master of Kurain was much wiser and slightly more subdued than she used to be. Phoenix was far more jaded and cynical, and also willing to sully his hands in order to find the truth, no matter how painful it may be.

_Still, I can't see Mother actually repenting for what she did. But maybe she really did change, and I'm the one who's being cynical. I might as well give her the benefit of the doubt, I guess…_

"Well, I've been doing what I can to help Mystic Maya manage Kurain," Pearl began, searching for something else to add. "More people have been visiting it, ever since that case when Mystic Misty…" she trailed off. Pearl felt like smacking herself in the head. Why, just why, did she have to bring up that case?

"I see," Morgan slowly stood up before walking to the table to prepare herself some tea. "And do you plan on staying in Kurain your whole life?"

"Ummm, actually…" Pearl brought her thumb up to her lip and bit it in nervousness. She knew her mother wouldn't approve of what she was about to say, but figured she might as well give her the truth. "I don't plan on staying in Kurain."

"Oh?" A note of surprise entered Morgan's voice as she took the tea cup and made her way back to her chair. "Then where are you going to go, if I may ask?"

"I'm going to the city." Pearl swallowed. "I want to become a defense attorney."

An eerie silence filled the room as Pearl inwardly abolished herself.

_Why did I have to tell her that? I could have made something up…and if she's so upset over that, then there's no way I could even begin to tell her about Trucy…_

"I see," Morgan finally replied, faintly. "Phoenix Wright was the deciding factor in this decision, I presume?"

"Sort of. He was my inspiration, before he lost his badge, I mean, but I never really considered the idea until a few months ago."

"And what made you entertain the idea of becoming a lawyer instead of a spirit medium?" asked Morgan, curiously. Pearl tried to detect some bitterness in her voice, but if it was there she covered it well.

"I did some investigating on Mr. Nick's disbarment. I really like trying to solve mysteries like that…it reminds me of when I was eight and helping him. I found where he was and tried writing to him." Pearl's cheeks flushed at the memory of pretending to be Maya. "Mystic Maya got a hold of what I was doing and we went to visit him to settle things out. That's when I met him and…his associates."

"I'm sure he was glad to see you, after so long."

"Well, he was pretty surprised, I guess. Things were a little tense at first between him and Mystic Maya, but everything's okay now_." At least, it should be_. "Going back to the city after such a long time made me realize how much I missed the world outside Kurain. It was my…new friend who told me I would make a good attorney."

"Who is this person, if I may be so bold?"

"Just…a friend I met. I thought about the advice that person gave, and the more I thought about it, the more right it felt." She paused. "But it's not like I've completely abandoned Kurain! I'm still going to channel spirits and help Mystic Maya whenever I can. I'll be sort of like Mystic Mia."

Once she said that, Pearl wished she could have taken it back. _Why did I have to mention Mystic Mia? I'm just putting myself in these kinds of situations…_

Morgan ignored the last remark and put the cup to her lips. "How very interesting." She took a sip of the warm tea. "But you're hiding something from me."

"…What?"

"You can't lie to your mother, Pearl. I can see the locks on your heart. There is something you do not wish to tell me regarding your new friend."

_Of course she can see psyche-locks. Why did I even bother trying to lie when I'm sure she has a magatama hidden somewhere?_

Feeling cornered like a rat, with irritation at her own foolishness, Pearl tried to quell Morgan's curiosity. "It's really not a big deal or anything."

"Pearl, are you possibly…pregnant with this "friend's" child?"

"What?! No, I'm not pregnant! And my friend's a girl!" Pearl blurted out. Morgan sighed, taking another sip of her tea.

"A pity. I will admit that I had hopes of you continuing my line, even if the means were slightly…unorthodox. Then again, it would be for the better if you waited for marriage before engaging in intercourse. If that is not the problem, then what could possibly deter you from telling your own mother?"

_Because tradition and pride have always been the two most important thing for you. You claim you "changed," but how can I be so certain? _

"I am not forcing you to tell me, by any means. My curiosity is merely piqued that-"

"I'm seeing another woman."

A smothering silence filled the room as the two women looked at one another, total stupefaction on the face of one and firm resolve on the face of the other. The older woman's mouth seemed to open and shut at random, trying to search for the words to say. The younger girl looked at her mother with determination, but on the inside felt queasy and unsettled. She tried to rack her mind for a logical reason why she had to tell her mother this, but came up with none. All Pearl thought of in that very moment was that she wanted Morgan to know that she wasn't the same nine-year old, naïve, little girl she was seven years ago.

"I see," Morgan said quietly, looking down at her cup of tea and refusing to meet Pearl's eyes. "What is the name of this…girl, if I may ask?"

Pearl swallowed, wondering if she should tell her_. _Deciding that shemight as well go the whole way, she opened her mouth.

"Her name is Trucy Wright."

If possible, the tension inside of the room grew even thicker. Morgan visibly tensed as Pearl shifted her sitting position on the chair, wondering if she should call out to Meekins.

"…Wright, you say? Any relation to the good sir who lost his badge?"

"She's his adopted daughter," Pearl replied, looking away from her mother and down at her lap. Morgan gave a bitter chuckle as the girl tried to avoid shivering.

"Adopted? I see, then. It does make a great deal of sense, after all. He never truly fathered the girl, but simply provided care for her. He can hardly call himself a real parent."

Pearl's anxiousness morphed into anger as she looked at the woman sitting on the chair in front of her, who was sipping her tea with a smug expression on her face.

"Mr. Nick is a great parent!" _Even if some of his decisions are questionable at times_. "You don't have to be a real father to be a good parent, and you certainly aren't automatically a good parent just from giving birth!"

"…Just what, exactly, are you insinuating?"

"I'm talking about you, _Mother_. Where were you when my sisters, Dahlia and Iris, were growing up? They were just tools you discarded when you had no more use for them!" Pearl's voice began to rise, but she didn't care. "If you actually treated Dahlia with kindness, then maybe she wouldn't have turned out the way she did! But instead, you just ignored them when you realized they had no spiritual power. What about me? What if I was the one who was born with no power? Would you have just shoved me off to the side as well? You _still_ used me as a tool, just a pawn in a scheme to kill my cousin who I love! How can you possibly decide what makes a good parent?"

"Don't you talk to me in that tone," hissed Morgan, eyes flashing with anger. "Apologize to me. I'm the one who is dying as we speak because of this horrible disease. I called you here to have a nice, civilized chat with my daughter before I passed on. This is how I am treated? Such insolence!" Taken aback, Pearl was about to apologize out of reflex before stopping herself. Why should she?

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No, I'm not going to apologize. What I said was true. You shouldn't be one to judge what a good parent is."

Pearl was shaking, but whether it as out of fear or anger, she did not know. All she knew for certain was that she was doing the impossible and actually _disobeying _Morgan Fey for the first time in her life.

"Are you truly in the position to judge what is "good," either? You are now consorting with a woman, leaving you with no chances to reproduce heiresses. What about the good of Kurain, Pearl? You are discarding all the sacred laws and traditions as if they are trash!"

"Things change, Mother," Pearl finally said, staring into Morgan's grey eyes for the first time during the whole visit. "Maybe in this case, the older traditions aren't exactly the best. Rules can't possibly last forever because people change. Sometimes change is good, other times its bad, but it'll always happen."

Morgan stared at Pearl in silence for a moment, expression unreadable. She then let out a small sigh as she placed her teacup beside her. "How very ironic that you are the one to tell me that." Morgan's anger seemed to have vanished, leaving behind a sense of tranquility. The woman looked at her youngest daughter with eyes that reflected patience and care instead of bitterness and smiled. It was a genuine smile, one that Pearl could not remember seeing on her mother's face her whole life. "Were you not just recently distrustful of me, based on my regrettable past actions? You were so reluctant to believe I could recognize my own pettiness, but now you are insistent on the idea of change."

"That…different." Pearl didn't know what game her mother was playing. Was this just a trick, or was she honestly speaking her mind?

"No, it is not. I too am a person, albeit a criminal, who shares the same emotions as everyone else. As you said before, people change. You yourself have changed drastically. Aside from your choice in partner as well as future occupation, your mindset has transformed considerably. In all my years of living, I never would have expected you to stand your ground against me as you did." Morgan rose from her seat and walked over to Pearl, who was looking at the woman with wide eyes. She rested her long, bony hands on Pearls cheeks as she knelt down to become eye level with her. Pearl was tense at first, but the feeling of apprehensiveness slowly died out as she looked at her mother's grey eyes. She swallowed. Morgan's eyes had the same prideful, intelligent shine to them as they did many years ago, but this time, something was different. Instead of regarding her daughter with simply pride, her eyes held something else in them: understanding.

"I regret my actions with Dahlia and Iris completely. I hope that you will find enough forgiveness in your heart to believe me and what I say. I do not wish to repeat my mistakes with my first two daughters, so it is very important that I tell you this: I love you, Pearl. Although I know my actions in the past have been questionable, I only wanted the best for you and your future. Now I see that I cannot make your decisions for you, but I expect that you can make wise ones. "The younger girl barely noticed the water in her eyes as she softly placed her hands over her mother's. Although it was hard to tell with Morgan, Pearl honestly believed that her mother was telling the truth. Emotions that she kept pent up inside of her for seven years bubbled at the surface as Pearl tried to keep them under control. "Pearl, I am proud of you."

In one swift motion, Pearl buried her head into her mother's kimono as she grabbed the woman in a tight embrace. She blinked furiously, trying desperately to hold back tears. With every second she spent clutching on to her mother, she frantically tried to memorize the exact feel, smell, and look of the moment. She pulled Morgan even closer to her, with only one though running through her head.

_This is my mother, and she's going to die._

Suddenly, Pearl let go and stood up quickly, looking at her mother with wide eyes. "I-I don't want you to die. I…forgive you." She wasn't sure if she actually did, or if it was even possible, but Pearl knew that the last thing she could do for her mother was to grant her forgiveness.

Morgan looked at the young girl with wise, thankful eyes. "Everyone dies eventually, Pearl. My time is just sooner than it should be. I am glad that I can at least go now…in peace."

Pearl couldn't take it anymore. She turned her head away from her mother, her _dying_ mother, and hurried towards the door. Feelings of regret, nausea, and sadness overwhelmed the girl as she finally realized the next time she would see her would be as a corpse.

"Mr. Meekins, I-I need t-to leave now!" Pearl shouted, refusing to meet her mother's eyes. Her mother was dying, dying right in front of her, but Pearl couldn't do anything but watch. In one quick motion the security guard appeared in front of the cell and fumbled in his pocket for the key.

"I am ready to assist you to the front door, Miss! I just unlocked the door and-"Pearl shoved past Meekins as she hurried down the hallway, ignoring the guard's cries. She felt the watchful eyes of her mother staring at the back of her, and she felt like breaking down in tears. As if in a daze, the girl flew past the various cells and entered the waiting room, where she brushed past a startled Angie and pushed the door leading to the outside open.

A whiff of fresh air greeted her, but she ignored it as she pulled her pink cell phone out of her pocket and clumsily pushed the buttons. After leaving a short, concise message, Pearl moved towards a wooden bench to the side and slumped down on it as if defeated by some imaginary foe.

Memories of the past hour played in her mind as if on some kind of recording device. Her mother, Morgan Fey, loved her. She was also going to die within a few weeks. Burying her head in her hands, Pearl wished for nothing more than to turn back time and become her eight year old self, before her world started caving in.

After what seemed like hours, the blue bus pulled up and a woman with an indigo kimono and red pendent came out of it. Seeing the girl on the bench, the woman pushed over to where Pearl was sitting and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Pearly, what's wrong? What happened?"

Pearl tried to form a coherent sentence, but had no idea where to start, or even what she should say. Instead, she just let the tears that were building up inside of her, threatening to spill, flow freely. She buried her head in her cousin's hair as the older spirit medium embraced the girl, slowly rocking her back and forth.

"Keep crying, Pearly. Just let it all out…"

"I don't want her to d-die, M-Mystic Maya!" sobbed Pearl, grabbing on to her cousin as if afraid to let go. "I-It's not fair! She s-still said she loved me, even after all this time! I wish she didn't. I-I wish that nothing changed, so I could still think she was a b-bad person. B-But I can't. I still love her!"

"There's nothing wrong with that, Pearly," whispered Maya, pressing her lips to the younger girl's forehead. "She's your mother and you love her. But things change, and we have to adjust."

"I don't want them to!" wailed Pearl. She felt like she was a baby, but didn't care. All she wanted was to let her tears out. "I w-want some things to stay! Not everything, but some things!"

"I know what you mean. I talked to Nick today." Pearl's cries softened as she looked at her cousin, listening attentively. "He said that we probably can never go back to acting the way we did before. We both changed too much. But that doesn't mean we still can't be friends. Pearly, everything changes eventually. You, Aunt Morgan, me, Nick, and everyone else. Sometimes it's scary, and other times you might not want it, but the best thing to do is move on, while keeping the memories. And that's what you're doing. You're going to become and amazing defense attorney, and you have a great girlfriend. You don't have to forget about Aunt Morgan, just realize that you have to move on."

Tears trickled down Pearl's cheeks as she tried to hold back her sobs. "I-I know, Mystic Maya. But she was my mother…Mother….Mommy…"

"It's all right, Pearly. Just cry."

Maya let Pearl continue to weep as she stroked the back of her head, whispering words of comfort to the girl. After twenty minutes, the girl ran out of tears as she looked up at her cousin with a red, tear-stained face.

"I guess…we should go home now."

"Only if you're ready."

Pearl looked up at the large building and wiped her eyes with her purple sleeve. The building didn't look as unwelcoming or menacing as it did before.

"Good bye, Mother," whispered Pearl as she slipped her hand into Maya's. The Master of Kurain gave Pearl's hand a comforting squeeze as the two of the slowly turned away from the building. Walking hand in hand, Pearl's thoughts were focused on the elegant woman she was speaking to a few hours back. An elegant woman who she adored more than anything, despite every misdeed the woman made.

_I love you, Mother. _


End file.
